A war that isn't theirs
by sally135
Summary: "You're quest is to protect Harry Potter" Chiron said. But that isn't the truth. The truth is that Percy and his friends are there to fight a war that isn't theirs!


Annabeth

I said goodnight to my seaweed brain and went back to my cabin. Capture the flag was tomorrow and for the first time, Cabin six didn't have a plan…Yet

I pulled myself into my bunk and fell asleep. But I wasn't asleep for long. 5 mins after I fell asleep, somebody started to bang at our cabin door. I sat straight up. I realized that all of my siblings woken up. I slowly went to the door and opened it.

It was Grover. He looked looked urgent. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Chiron wants to see you in the big house!"

"What does he want at 1 in the morning?!" I shouted. I noticed that Grover started to notice that I wasn't alone in the cabin and began to turn red.

"Annabeth. Hurry. Percy. Others. Already there." Grover said not able to form a sentence.

"Fine" I changed as quickly as I can and rushed into the big house.

Chiron was already there along with Percy, Nico, Piper, Jason, Travis and Conner. I sat next to Percy. A moment later, Hazel, Frank, and Leo came in.

When Everyone arrived, Chiron began.

"I have a quest-" Before he could finish his sentence, everyone started complaining mainly from the seven.

"But we just fought a war-"

"-can get a rest-"

"Gaea almost killed-"

"fell into tartarus-"

"-and I died!" Leo shouted. The room fell quiet. Than a second later they started complaining again

"I almost killed Jason" Seaweed brain complained

"I almost faded from the shadow twelve" Nico complained.

Everyone jumped. Even Chiron seemed surprised. I'm still not used to that boy blending into shadows. He was so quiet…

It took them about half an hour to complain. Chiron waited. When the room fell silent he began again.

"What do you know about wizards?" Chiron asked us.

"Um… You mean the wizards like the people that makes a bunny appear out of a hat?" Percy asked dumbly

"No." Nico said "I think he means the bunch of mortals blessed by Hecate."

"You're absolutely right." Chiron said "a long time ago, Hecate blessed some mortals with magic. They are known as wizards. They have their own little world in Scotland. There is also a school in Scotland for wizards where they study spells. There is one wizards that is very special who attend that school."

"What" Tha't can't be possible!" Jason said

Chiron ignored him and continued "One that as born to be a hero. His name is Harry Potter. Your quest is to protect him. You will be attending school with him. Last year after the tri wizard tournament, my old friend Albus sent me a letter. He asked for some demigod protectors. He believes that Harry potter is in danger. There is someone called Voldemort-"

Again everyone started laughing. Percy and Leo fell onto the floor. Even Nico was laughing which I found surprising. I started to laugh too but as soon as I saw Nico I stopped.

When everyone stopped laughing, Chiron continued. "Voldemort is a dark wizard. He is known as the dark lord. No one says his name. They are afraid of his name. Names has powers. Voldemort is an enemy to their world. He has tried to kill harry when he was small as a baby using dark magic but the killing spell didn't work on Harry. It bounced off him and hit Voldemort instead. But the charm has given him a lightning scar on his forehead."

"But if it bounced back and killed him, then why are we supposed to protect Harry from him?" Leo asked

"When Harry was 11, he was accepted to Hogwarts and on his first year, Lord Voldemort came back and try to kill him. The same thing happed the second year and pretty much every year. That's why you have to protect him. Either his followers or he will try to kill Harry Potter. You must protect him from the dark lord" Chiron looked at the demigods. "Now hurry. You are leaving in 2 hours. I would recommend you to start packing. Your wands and books are with Dumbledore. You'll know when you get there"

Sure enough it was morning. The sun was rising and campers are starting to wake up. When I went back to my cabin, I found everyone awake, I started to pack my bag.


End file.
